An electronic cigarette is a new electronic product, which has the same appearance and taste as that of a common cigarette. However, the electronic cigarette is better for healthy and more environmentally friendly than a conventional cigarette.
The electronic cigarette controls a volume of outputted smog and a working state by means of a high technology silicon chip and a sensor. Cigarette liquid is atomized, i.e., a solution containing nicotine and essence is atomized into particles. The electronic cigarette neither contains tar or other harmful ingredients in a common cigarette, nor generates secondhand smoke.
However, with an existing electronic cigarette, a user can only take in cigarette liquid with only one flavor. In order to take in cigarette liquid with other flavors, the user needs to carry multiple electronic cigarettes with different flavors.